


It’s not in the way that your love set me free

by RocioWrites



Series: KyoKao Week 2019 [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: HikaMori because I'm that kind of person, KyoKao Week, M/M, Mentions of Kaoru/OCs - Freeform, Mentions of Kyouya/OCs, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Day 3: Meetings/Partings“And how long will you stay then?” Kaoru asks, sounding so bored.Kyouya grins and it shifts the mood so suddenly. “Not sure yet, but let’s make the best with the time I’ve got.”Takashi doesn’t miss the grin Kaoru tosses back at Kyouya.





	It’s not in the way that your love set me free

Takashi watches it unfold, silent and sometimes amused, other times completely exasperated. At first he thought the tumultuous relationships would be more of a Hikaru thing but here they are. Mitsukuni had smiled at him and told him he should look twice.

He was right. And it probably has a bit to do with the fact that Mitsukuni’s understanding of Kaoru is better than his.

They never disclose it but Takashi knows they’ve been sort of dating on their teen years, while Haruhi was making up her mind and Tamaki and Hikaru valiantly tried to understand themselves. It was the moment for them to sneak around behind their friends’ back and have alone time. He doesn’t dwell much on how far they went, it’s not his place.

Mitsukuni laughs at him and says bright as day, childish glee in every word: “All the way, surely.”

So far so good, maybe. Then Kyouya finishes high school and parts, because he needs to perfect himself and a boarding college, far away from his suffocating siblings and father, seems to be his best option. Takashi gets it. And he supposes Kaoru does too.

However, Kaoru doesn’t bring it up, not even once mentions how he misses him. Oh of course the twins talk about missing pranking Tamaki, but that’s it.

“It’s just the beginning.” Mitsukuni whispers at him conspiratorially.

*

A year passes by way too quickly. The once first years finally graduate as well, Haruhi gets another scholarship, Takashi won’t ever tell he thinks she was recommended by the Suoh, Tamaki has already bought a ring, he doesn't even doubt this.

Now, Hikaru and Kaoru could go either way, together or separately.

A part of him wishes for Kaoru to go to Kyouya, they make an excellent power couple, if he’s allowed to say so, at least in the privacy of his own thoughts.

They get together to celebrate, they’re all adults now. Takashi wonders if Kyouya has bought a ring too.

Okay, and this time around he isn’t as naive as to think they don’t go all the way. Mitsukuni snickers and bets him about Kyouya’s flight. He says next week, Mitsukuni says _next day_.

And Mistukuni wins.

He’s left flabbergasted. He approaches Kaoru, hoping to be of support. The redhead claims he's made his mind – Hkaru gasps – and he's decided to take a sabbatical – Takashi thinks this is it, he’ll go to Boston, with Kyouya – and he’ll make a lazy tour around Europe.

Oh.

 _What_.

Takashi believes he’s at last understood Mitsukuni’s words. It is only the beginning of this on and off story.

*

The tabloids make excellent headlines about the Hitachiin twins’ love life.

Hikaru dates responsibly and he's mostly seen with women so the gossip is relatively calmer. Kaoru on the other hand… Well, one day they wake up to every social network exploding with a set of pictures of him kissing a blond male model after an important show in Rome, one Renato Cortez who seems to be pretty famous in France and Spain. Half of the comments are of support, the other half— Takashi doesn't have the stomach to read them.

“What the fuck dude.” Hikaru yells at the phone but it’s quite deadpan.

Kaoru shrugs and the video call freezes for a few seconds. “Sorry?”

“Nothing to feel sorry about!” Mitsukuni pipes in. “Was it all consensual?”

And in the background Tamaki chokes and blushes, making Haruhi roll her eyes.

“Of course.”

A part of Takashi wants to ask about Kyouya then, did they break up? Were they only playing and passing the time while in Ouran? But it isn't his place.

“Then that's all, I guess.” Haruhi mumbles and pushes Hikaru out of the way to wave at the other twin. “How’s Italy?”

“Beautiful! I’m in Spain now.” He grins.

Mitsukuni gifts him a smirk as if saying _See? I told you so_. Takashi wants to call Kyouya and find out if he got the news, if he saw the pictures, if he read the comments, if he’s sad or angry.

He does nothing of the sort. Mitsukuni pats his arm, looking nothing but pleased at being right.

*

Next is Kyouya’s. His picture is way less scandalous. Him having dinner in a very nice restaurant with a girl that doesn’t even attend the same college as him.

“That’s Kaoru.” Tamaki supplies helpfully.

“What?!” Hikaru cries out.

Takashi’s eyes go wide, his mouth falls open. Okay, he can actually believe Kaoru would crossdress for the fun of it and even force Kyouya to take him out knowing no one knows who he is.

“Oh no.” Haruhi amends promptly. “She’s Tsukishima Kaoru. The heir of a small but pretty powerful pharmaceutical company, Tamaki has met her before.”

Mitsukuni outright laughs at this. Figure her name would be Kaoru too, huh.

“Ah. So… Business-related date?” Hikaru questions as if he wants to be convinced Kyouya couldn’t be with someone romantically.

Takashi and Mitsukuni exchange a look. Maybe they aren’t the only ones following this— This what though? He settles for _relationship_ because even if they don’t end up as a couple, Kyouya and Kaoru are friends, a relationship definitely exists.

Haruhi shrugs. “Who knows. I mean, a girlfriend as Tsukishima could be beneficial, Ootoris are weird like that.” She replies like she has a great distaste for the way Ootori-sama raised their kids.

Well, Takashi agrees, so.

“It’s just a meal, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, alright? I bet that if it turns into something serious, Kyo-chan will tell us!” Mitsukuni sounds way too gleeful.

Takashi wants to point out how Kyouya and Kaoru never said a thing and dating more than two years in high school was a serious thing. Instead he nods and grits his teeth.

*

In the end, it’s harder than expected to ignore all of this. He contacts Kyouya.

“Mori-san, not that I don’t appreciate the call and all, but do you mind telling me what I owe the pleasure of your face?” And he fixes the screen of his laptop for a better angle.

Ahem.

It’s not like he can just go and ask about Kaoru. Their friend or that Tsukishima girl, it’s the same in terms of interrogation.

“I want to know if you’re okay, if everything is okay.” And there, that’s honest and a good way to start a conversation.

Kyouya goes soft for a moment, at least that’s what it seems so.

“Thank you.” He bows a bit. “I’m good, how are things back at Japan? I hope Tamaki isn’t giving you too many problems.”

“No. Fortunately it seems Haruhi has made an excellent job at taming him enough to settle.” Just what he thought Kyouya would do for Kaoru, how funny.

“Really now?” He sounds amused and tired. “It probably went both ways, I believe Tamaki did his fair share on Haruhi.”

Takashi smiles and nods. “Surely.”

Silence stretches for a moment, Kyouya arranges his glasses.

“Will you tell me now the real reason why you called?”

He’s on the spotlight here. He can’t tell him that.

He sighs. “I truly want to make sure you’re okay. Kaoru reports himself periodically with all of us here and it’s a relief. It’s sometimes hard when you don’t.” It’s genuine and he delivers it with the utmost sincerity.

Kyouya smiles. “I’ll have it in mind.”

*

Kaoru gets back and it’s lovely, something in Hikaru and Mitsukuni settles beautifully, like they are so attuned with each other. It fascinates Takashi to no end. Haruhi kisses both his cheeks and Tamaki does the same. Kaoru giggles and hugs them until his arms are tired and sore.

“What happened with your… Uh… Acquaintances?” Hikaru asks sloppily, almost disgusted.

It makes Takashi arch an eyebrow. Because he knows Hikaru doesn’t have problems with his brother’s preference for men, not even at the amount of lovers the press has attributed the redhead.

“What about them? We all have lives, it was time for me to come back to mine.”

“That’s a big declaration Kao-chan.”

He grins. “What can I say? I like it big.”

Tamaki chokes on nothing, going violently crimson and squeaks a weak “Kaoru!” in reprimand while Haruhi laughs carelessly.

Mitsukini winks. “Good for you!”

*

So that’s that and a part of Takashi expects Kyouya to come back as well. And when he does, they’re so happy, finally the family is together once again.

He announces he graduated with honors – no surprise there – and that now he’ll be leaving for Germany, where he has a lot of business to attend to – _all the surprise here_.

“What?” Tamaki whines. “But you’ve just got here!”

“I… Actually came to visit you guys. I wanted to show you all I’m truly doing alright.” And he’s looking straight at Takashi. “Besides, I had some few things to discuss with my father so I thought it’d be better to do it personally.”

Tamaki launches himself at him, one tight embrace. Takashi feels it for the blond, he’s been so long without his best friend at his side.

Haruhi looks unconvinced too and Hiraku is simply glaring at Kyouya.

“And how long will you stay then?” Kaoru asks, sounding so bored. Mitsukuni blinks at him, a bit shocked.

Kyouya grins at Kaoru and it shifts the mood so suddenly. “Not sure yet, but let’s make the best with the time I’ve got.”

Takashi doesn’t miss the grin Kaoru tosses back at Kyouya.

*

When he leaves, the only ones at the airport are Haruhi and Takashi. Tamaki was forbidden due to his fits of crying, they can’t afford such a dramatic show in public, bless Tamaki’s sentimental soul.

“Don’t be a stranger.” Haruhi says and it’s all they can ask of him.

They hug and he boards.

“When do you think he’ll come back to us?” She asks and then tilts her head towards a small stand that’s selling coffee and cookies signaling they should go get something to eat.

“I hope soon enough.”

Takashi is afraid Kyouya won’t ever come back to them.

*

Next time he comes, there’s a hole in Takashi’s heart. Hikaru’s been in a car accident, he had to be rushed to the hospital and has had two surgeries by now, one as they brought him in to stop an internal bleeding and the second one to fix his broken leg. Kyouya shows up looking like death itself and Tamaki jumps out of his chair like a spring, runs to hug him.

“He’s stable.” Kaoru says, soft and exhausted, his voice tiny.

“How did you come so quickly?” Haruhi asks, pragmatic as ever.

“My private jet.” He replies absentmindedly, eyes landing on the bed.

Hikaru looks awfully pale and sick, tubes and bandages and bruises decorating his body. The monotonous beeping sound of his monitor is rhythmic enough to ground them to reality.

Mitsukuni stands up. “I’ll grab us something to eat.” And takes Tamaki by the hand as he passes by, Haruhi feels compelled by the mute cue and accompanies them.

Takashi can’t be bothered to move, he wants to be here when Hikaru wakes up, it doesn’t matter who else wants him there or not.

“Thank you.” Kaoru mumbles unprompted. Later, he finds out Kyouya asked his brothers and other excellent doctors to take care of Hikaru.

“Of course.” And he’s frowning. “I would have done the same for any of you.”

“I know.” Kaoru confirms. “Now shut up and hold me.”

Kyouya complies.

*

Hikaru recovers, and Takashi thinks that this is it. Everyone will have their happy ending.

It doesn't work that way.

Kyouya goes back to Germany, this time only Kaoru waves goodbye at his plane.

Takashi can’t be mad though, he discovered something about his love for Hikaru this time.

*

Fuyumi gives them the news before some gossip blog can post them, Kyouya is dating this lovely young woman, Nitori Rei, and it looks serious enough that he told their father about it.

Tamaki squeals with glee.

Mitsukuni and Takashi share a look, uncertain as this all may seem. Hikaru seems upset and that confirms the idea that he also knew about Kaoru and Kyouya all along. It’s sad even when Kaoru looks happy for their friend.

A part of Takashi wants so bad to call Kyouya once again and see for himself what is going on. Asking him what has happened with Kaoru then, why can’t they be together.

*

No online news site post about Kyouya’s girlfriend. They do post about Takashi and Hikaru’s relationship and do the unthinkable: blame Kaoru. Well, okay, to be fair, just one lousy and sensationalist blog informs that Kaoru was such a bad influence on his older brother that drove him to become a homosexual. Which is facticaly false since Hikaru is bisexual.

It irks both of them to no end. However, Kaoru seems fascinated by such stupid rhetoric.

“So… you perverted your big brother, huh.” Kyouya says casually so far away from them.

They got together a bit on accident, suddenly all plans cleared up so of course Tamaki video called Kyouya for the occasion.

And Takashi wants to be creeped out about how they talk so lightly about Kaoru’s life but Kyouya hasn’t even introduced Rei to them.

“You know how it is.” He replies, and laughs carefreely. But Kaoru is no fool. “So how’s your girl?” He reciprocates.

To Kyouya’s credit, he recovers at extraordinary speed. “She’s fine, thank you for asking. I’ll make sure to tell her you send your regards.”

It’s obviously a game for them, or at least they treat it like that. Like there’s nothing to lose but so much to gain – so ridiculous. Honestly, Takashi wants to reproach both of them for being like this. But it’s not his place.

“Tell her we want to meet her!” Tamaki chimes in and the conversation follows a more natural pace after that.

*

“Kaoru broke up with the lover he had been seeing.” Mitsukuni announces and flops down on his couch like a kid.

He arches an eyebrow. They’ve been discussing his friends' lives for so long now that it’s nothing new to just greet each other with these kind of declarations.

“Who was it?” Because Takashi isn’t sure he got to meet this person.

Mitsukuni barely lifts his head to send a bleary look at him. He simply shrugs. He keeps up with Hikaru’s love life, the other twin is Mitsukuni’s responsibility.

The answer is a grin, as if Mitsukuni read his mind. “That guy from their father’s company, you know the one.”

He furrows his brow, thinking hard. He may know the one, he thinks. Short colorful hair, huge colorful glasses, pretty smile. Suzuki Yuki, a voice supplies in his mind. “Yes. I remember now. And why did they break up?”

Planting his face against the cushions. “Not sure.” He says all muffled. That’s the thing, isn’t is? They’re never sure of the reasons, if there are any to begin with. “Who knows?”

*

Time passes by, it all settles. They settle. They mature.

And just like nothing, Kyouya comes back. He comes back to them.

With Rei.

*

Hikaru confesses one night that he has such a hard time letting his brother do as he pleases when he truly believes Kyouya is the right man for him.

Takashi tries just as hard to not say something insensitive.

In all fairness it has never been his place to comment, he feels like he’s already discrediting his loyalty by talking with Mitsukuni about it.

“Oh.” Hikaru utters, he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. “You too.”

Takashi too has thought about why Kaoru and Kyouya can’t match their time to be finally together, why it was a secret during their Ouran years and never came clean. Takashi too has a hard time forcing himself to not meddle. Takashi too—

“I’m sorry.”

Hikaru scoffs a laugh. “No need to be. My brother is an idiot.” It makes Takashi smile, the fondness on the insult. “I mean, I love him, he’s _our_ idiot, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then we’ll be here when they make up their mind.”

It’s funny how they don’t think there’s any other option, it’s just a matter of time. Like Kyouya and Kaoru will end up together and that’s it.

*

It comes that time when a relationship needs to take the next step, they should get engaged.

Or break up.

And Kyouya and Rei decide to break up. It’s amicably, without drama. Takashi is so glad it’s something that happens naturally, simple and plain.

Tamaki takes the news sadly, he liked Rei. They all did actually, she was a really nice person and it is sad they broke up. Takashi, Mistukuni and Hikaru would be sadder if they didn't believe Kyouya is Kaoru’s perfect match.

Haruhi, wise as always, placates the blond. A part of Takashi firmly understands that at some level she’s aware of everything going on with their friends.

Kyouya doesn’t seem destroyed by the occurrence, he’s the perfect image of a man who’s focused and knows perfectly well how to conduct himself in life. An Ootori through and through. He also convinces Tamaki that this was for the best.

*

And, as if they start the same cycle once again, Kyouya claims he needs to go to London.

“More business?” Haruhi questions, not far from annoyed. Kyouya nods.

He doesn’t look particularly excited about it, but Takashi knows that if he honestly didn’t want to go, he’d find a way out.

Kyouya doesn't.

“For how long?” Comes the next question, Hikaru this time, sounding defeated even.

“For as long as it takes me to solve what needs to be solved.”

That’s so cryptic, what is Kyouya even thinking? It frustrates Takashi, it exasperates Mitsukuni, it infuriates Hikaru. He can’t help but to wonder what Kaoru is feeling.

Days later, Mitsukuni and Tamaki watch his plane take off.

*

Time stretches, Kaoru dates casually. Hikaru and Takashi have their first fight, and it’s about something petty and meaningless – they make up promptly.

Mitsukuni and Kaoru tease them. Haruhi grins at them while Tamaki flushes and gives a speech about true love and forgiveness.

Kyouya never finds out.

*

Then, the unexpected happens.

Well, that’s not accurate. Because most of them have been wishing for this in one way or another for years now.

Kaoru buys himself a ticket to London.

Tamaki’s eyes go wide as plates when Kaoru shows it off, cheeky grin and all.

Explanations aren’t needed, this is happening. This is it.

Haruhi smiles so openly and bright, happy for their friends. Mitsukuni simply glows, emotion raw in his eyes. The culmination of years of comings and goings could be here. _Finally_.

Hikaru embraces Kaoru so tightly, they share some whispered words and sincere smiles.

Takashi is… Excited beyond belief.

“Are you going for Kyouya?” It’s redundant, it’s obvious. Takashi asks it nonetheless. For the first time it’s his place to say something about it.

“Yeah.” Kaoru answers confidently. “I’m going to solve that issue for him.”


End file.
